


april fools

by pwarkitjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, I wrote this at 1am, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwarkitjisung/pseuds/pwarkitjisung
Summary: Renjun smirked in response. “I dare you to confess your feelings to Mark but then say ‘April fools’ before he can reject you.”Donghyuck’s eyes widened. “Ohno! I amnotdoing that.”





	april fools

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! welcome to another fic by yours truly 🤩🤩 i wrote this late last night because i randomly thought: what if i wrote a markhyuck one shot in celebration of april fools day? and so i did. it's short, sweet, and will HOPEFULLY make you laugh!! happy april fools day, everyone ♥ enjoy!

Twas the morning of April, the first. When all through the NCT dorm, not a creature was stirring, all were immersed. The game of truth-or-dare between the dreamies had intensified, beyond belief. Donghyuck had hoped to get a single shred of relief.

Sadly, he had no luck.

Renjun always seemed to be one step ahead.

“Hyuck!” the Chinese boy smiled evilly. “Truth or dare?” 

Donghyuck paused to think before slowly, as if doubting his answer, replying with, “Dare.”

Renjun smirked in response. “I dare you to confess your feelings to Mark but then say ‘April fools’ before he can reject you.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. “Oh _no_! I am _not_ doing that.”

Chenle giggled. “Well, you have to. Unless you wanna be Renjun’s slave for a week.”

Donghyuck hung his head as the rest of the dreamies burst into uncontained laughter around him.

“Fine,” Donghyuck said through gritted teeth. “But only because I don’t wanna spend more time near Renjun than I have to.”

“Rude!” Renjun shouted before Donghyuck slammed the door and made his way to the 127 dorm.

_It’s not that hard…_ Donghyuck told himself. _You’ve had a crush on Mark for… what? Four years now? All you have to say is, ‘Mark. I like you. April fools!’ Then you don’t have to be Renjun’s slave!_

Timidly, he opened the front door to be greeted by an empty dorm.

“Where is everyone?” he wondered aloud, making his way to the refrigerator.

If Mark wasn’t there… then Renjun would have to call the dare off. And _that_ would be the best possible case scenario. 

“Donghyuck?” a voice asked from the couch.

“Ah!” Donghyuck shrieked, nearly dropping his croissant. “Don’t scare me like that, Mark!”

“Sorry,” the elder shrugged. 

“Have you seen the others?” Donghyuck asked, sitting down on a stool near the counter.

“Yeah,” Mark sighed. “Johnny and Doyoung are out buying fake blood to prank Taeyong later.”

“Poor Taeyong,” Donghyuck agreed. “He’s gonna have an aneurysm.”

“Tell me about it,” Mark said, hugging a nearby pillow. “The others… I’m not so sure. Probably lurking around the SM building pranking as many people as they can find.”

“Well…” Donghyuck started, taking a bite from the pastry. “Why aren’t you with them?”

“Dunno,” Mark answered, lazily. “I’m not in the mood for pranks, y’know?” 

Donghyuck nodded.

_Alright_. He told himself. This is now or never. _Troy Bolton sunbae-nim, give me strength_

Donghyuck cleared his throat. “Hey, Mark. I like you.”

Mark choked on some air.

“You- you _what_ now?”

“I like you,” Donghyuck said, setting his half finished croissant down. “Like, more than friends.”

Mark’s eyes widened, as if he was desperately trying to process the information he’d just been given.

“Haha,” Donghyuck laughed. “Apr-”

“I like you, too,” Mark stood up from the couch and began to approach the counter that Donghyuck was sitting at.

“Huh?” Donghyuck asked, a faint blush covering his cheeks. “I- how?”

“I figured that you would’ve caught on by now,” Mark smiled, sitting next to the younger. “But I guess I wasn’t obvious enough.”

Donghyuck’s brain was on system overload. Mark liked him back? This wasn’t supposed to happen. Mark was supposed to laugh, then Donghyuck would go on his merry way, keeping those feelings shut inside him until he eventually became brave enough to voice them out loud.

“I-” Donghyuck stuttered. “I must be on Punk’d. Where’s Ashton Kutcher?”

Mark chuckled. “I was wondering when I’d finally tell you. Guess today’s the day.”

“This… this isn’t a prank, right?” Donghyuck turned on his stool so that he was face to face with Mark. 

“Who do you think I wrote all of my love songs about?” Mark asked, staring at Donghyuck with loving eyes.

Donghyuck suddenly flashed back to 2017, during Limitless promotions. He had been snooping around in Mark’s room and come across a journal with a bunch of songs and poems written inside. 

 

_Slowly, Donghyuck made his way into his and Mark’s shared room. The past few weeks, ever since they moved into the same room together, Mark had begun to act suspicious. And Donghyuck was gonna get to the bottom of it._

_He had roughly four minutes before Mark came out of the shower. Four. He could do this._

_He approached Mark’s bed and nightstand. His Android phone was currently charging Donghyuck didn’t know the password, so he didn’t bother with it. He opened the drawer of the  
nightstand to find one thing inside of it. A Holy Bible. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and shut the drawer as quickly as he had opened it._

_Next, he crouched onto the floor and looked under Mark’s bed. There was some spare bedding, a skateboard, a few EXO albums, and… a notebook?_

_Donghyuck smirked and reached under the mattress, pulling the curious thing out. It was a black spiral notebook, with some English words written on the cover in metallic silver sharpie._

_Donghyuck could hardly make out what they said, but he did recognize one word, ‘love’._

_Intrigued, he opened the cover and flipped through all of the pages. They seemed to contain romantic themed songs, which is probably why the cover said ‘love’ on it. Slowly, he scanned a certain page._

_“The sun can’t compare to your smile,_  
_Your voice, I can hear it for miles,_  
_Please stay,_  
_Please stay,_  
_Just for a while”_

_Donghyuck pursed his lips. The sun… It was almost as if that was about him-_

_“Hyuck?” a voice asked, nearing the room._

_“Shit!” Donghyuck whispered, chucking the notebook back under Mark’s bed and hopping on top of his._

_“Uh, why did you just jump up from the floor?” Mark asked, running his fingers through his damp hair._

_“Sometimes I like to sit on the floor,” Donghyuck shrugged._

_“If you say so,” Mark replied, sitting on his bed and examining his phone._

_Donghyuck had seldom seen that notebook again, but a part of him was always thinking about it. Who were those songs written about?_

 

Slowly, Donghyuck snapped back to reality.

“T-Those were about me?” Donghyuck pointed to himself in disbelief.

Mark nodded.

“I’m really not being pranked right now?” Donghyuck asked, one last time.

Mark shook his head.

“Like… no ‘haha happy April fools or-”

“Donghyuck, for God’s sake, let me kiss you already!”

Donghyuck smiled as Mark leaned in. Slowly, almost timidly, their lips met. It was an accumulation of withheld feelings, unspoken words, and pure love. Donghyuck let his hands roam into Mark’s hair and pull him impossibly closer. Mark secured his hands on Donghyuck’s waist and held him as if he were a piece of art, carefully and tenderly.

“Mark,” Donghyuck said, breathlessly as he pulled away. “I think I love you.”

“I think I love you, too,” Mark smiled, holding Donghyuck’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Now, we have some business to attend to,” Donghyuck said with a smug look on his face.

Mark tilted his head in confusion.

“To the dream dorm, lover boy!” Donghyuck led Mark by the hand out of the abandoned 127 dorm and to the dreamies, who were waiting around for Donghyuck to come back from his dare.

“Oh!” Jaemin shouted, as the door made an audible click. “He’s back!”

“And he brought someone!” Jisung craned his neck to see who Donghyuck had dragged along.

“Hey, guys!” Donghyuck smiled. “I’m back. And I brought my boyfriend along, too.”

Jeno gasped.

All of the dreamies’ jaws dropped, besides Renjun’s, who kept a satisfied smirk on his face.

“It’s about time,” Renjun nodded. “Seemed as if my plan was a success.”

“Wait!?” Donghyuck glared. “You _planned_ this?”

“What better day to finally bring two fools together than April fool’s day?” Renjun shrugged. “Anyway, glad to have you here, Mark. Care to join us in truth or dare?”

“Sure!” Mark nodded, eagerly sitting down next to Chenle.

“Renjun, you evil genius,” Donghyuck huffed as he sat next to Mark in the truth or dare circle.

“It’s alright, Hyuck,” Mark gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “We might be fools, but we’re each other’s fools.”

-the end

**Author's Note:**

> whew looks like you made it to the end,, props to you!! you can always leave kudos or comments :) i like hearing what people think about my stories!! 
> 
> follow me on twt/curiouscat: 
> 
>  
> 
> curiouscat.me/cafeuniverse
> 
>  
> 
> twitter.com/pwarkitjisung
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading ♥


End file.
